A Twist In Time
by Sera Scrivenger
Summary: Secrets and lies shroud the wizarding world; and when word gets out that followers of the former Dark Lord are concocting a plan to bring him back; Hermione is tasked with the mission of going back in time to one of the most tragic events in history: the sinking of the RMS Titanic. However, she wasn't sent alone. Can Draco and Hermione work together to stop a revolution?


**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, I was watching a documentary about the Titanic the other day and when boredom took hold; I decided to put pen to paper and this little idea came along! This was purely an experiment on my part; but I'd love to hear what you guys think of it! Of course, this is going to be a Dramione story; however I am still deciding whether it will simply be a friendship pairing or something more.**

**Anyhow, this first chapter is merely an introduction for what is to come; providing a bit of a backstory as to why Hermione had to go back in time. **

**Please let me know if there is anything I can do to improve my writing! Constructive criticism is **_**always**_** welcome! **

**Also: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, buildings or artefacts in this story – all belong to their respective owners! **

**Now, without further ado, on with the story! :D**

Hermione studied the document in front of her with scrutiny. She had barely set foot in the Ministry that morning when she had been called in by the Minister; a file shoved hastily into her hand by the messenger. She theorised it had been another case that she was supposed to work on; however, upon opening the folder, she was met with aged pieces of parchment and an exceptionally old copy of the Daily Prophet. She unfolded the newspaper with care, ensuring that the pages didn't tear during her inspection. The photo on the front page flickered to life and Hermione caught sight of hundreds of people waving from their perch on one of the largest ships in history.

* * *

_Daily Prophet_

_April 16th_

_1912_

**RMS Titanic Sinks After Collision With Iceberg On Her Maiden Voyage**

Giant White Star Liner, the RMS Titanic, sank at 2:20 am on April 14th, claiming the lives of more than 1500 passengers; both Muggle and Magical- born. Reports state that the ship collided with an iceberg on its voyage to New York City; resulting in damage to its external structure and making it possible for ocean water to enter the vessel. No further news regarding the artefact it was transporting has been reported; but speculation lead us to believe that it sank along with the ship. Both now serve as a lost relic to the Wizarding World...

* * *

_'Artefact?' _

The thought that popped into her head paved the way for the myriad of questions that followed. She remembered reading about the infamous ship while she was still attending her muggle elementary school. They had watched a documentary of the events in her history class at the time, and being the little bookworm she was; she spent the next few days reading all of the books she could find about the events regarding the Titanic. She had, however, never heard of the ship carrying an artefact.

"Hermione."

Her head snapped up at the sound of her name being called, locking eyes with the Head Auror; her supervisor.

"The Minister doesn't have time to waste. Get to the office."

Hermione flushed slightly, but swallowed down her embarrassment. She hated not performing up to standard. She was a war hero for Merlin's sake! Having others boss her around gave her a slight complex; but an even stronger need to prove herself. With a huff, she straitened her shoulders and tucked the newspaper back into the folder before setting off at a brisk pace towards the Minister's Office.

'_**Kingsley Shacklebolt'**_

After the war, he had ascended to the rank of Minister of Magic permanently; making it his top priority to weed out all of the conspirators that still resided within the Ministry. Hermione had only heard stories; since she had decided to complete her eighth year at Hogwarts, while Harry and Ron were appointed as Aurors immediately due to their contributions during the war. It was lonely at Hogwarts, but when she had completed her studies, she was also granted a position in the Ministry at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. After greatly improving the conditions for house-elves and their ilk; she moved on to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

And here she was; 22 years old, standing in front of the Minister of Magic's office and feeling oddly like a child being sent to the principal's office. The thought alone made her cringe.

She raised her hand and knocked firmly on the oak door. She heard someone mutter on the other side, when it unlocked and glided open; giving her full view of Kingsley sitting at his desk, skimming over a piece of parchment.

"Please come in, Miss Granger."

Following his order, she walked over to the armchair across from his desk and sat down.

"You wanted to see me, Minister?"

"Yes. I trust you have read through the file?"

"Very briefly; I had only just received it when I was called in. The article I read through did catch my interest, though."

Kingsley leaned back into his seat, the crease in his brow disappearing slightly. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what the cause of this usually calm man's discomfort was. Since his promotion, it appeared as if he had aged decades. She chalked it up to the stressful nature of his carreer.

"Minister," she started, a question evident in her tone, "What artefact are they referring to in this article?"

There was a short silence, before Kingsley spoke; his voice an octave lower.

"There are certain secrets in the wizarding world, Miss Granger, that if they were to fall into the wrong hands, the results would be catastrophic. I wasn't even aware of most of them until I became Minister." A heavy sigh escaped his lips.

"In the end...the best kept secret, is no secret at all. Do you know who told me that, Miss Granger?"

Hermione shook her head, her confusion at Kingsley's cryptic message evident on her face.

"Albus Dumbledore. He had a great deal of secrets; and in the end, it was his secrets that killed him."

"Minister, I'm not quite sure I understand where you are going with this," Hermione added, suddenly grateful Harry wasn't with her. Her best friend had a way of losing his composure when someone spoke an untruth about Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger. Have you ever heard of something called the Elan?"

Hermione's brows furrowed in confusion and mild interest. "I... can't say that I have, no."

At this, Kingsley stood from his desk and made to stand by the window of his office, facing away from the young witch.

"Before Hogwarts was built... the four founders were no better off then you and me. They were ordinary witches and wizards. However, they lived in a time where there wasn't such a distinct line between light and dark magic. They were wielders of both; and in the time of witch hunts, they sought out a way in which magical learning could be pursued, without any repercussions. That was when the idea of Hogwarts came along. But I suppose you already know this?" He looked over his shoulder at Hermione, who was clutching the file on her lap tightly in anticipation. She gave a quick nod, and he continued.

"I expected nothing less. However, I doubt you know how they managed to conceal the castle the way they did."

"Magical enchantments. It's stated in Hogwarts: A History; more than once actually," she pointed out matter of factly. "Helga Hufflepuff took it upon herself to enchant the school in such a way that only witches and wizards would be allowed to see it; yet prohibited apparition in and out of the castle."

"Those are only half truths, Miss Granger," Kingsley stated, effectively silencing the young witch. "Spells have a lifespan. A protection charm cast today will most certainly not be in tact within the next decade. Spells are tangible and their effects fade over time; even the permanent ones. The founders needed something that would stand the test of time. Something that would not fade or wither away. Something intangible."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly, finally having put the pieces together.

"They created a magical artefact?"

"Indeed they have," Kingsley now faced the portrait of Dumbledore hanging against the wall with a pained expression. "The Elan, as they called it, sustained the wards of the castle and protected those within it. No one could get in or out without their knowledge; and any unwanted guests never made it past the border. It was a place of refuge for the broken, beaten and damned magical folk."

"But Minister, how did they manage to create an artefact such as this? And what does this have to do with the Titanic?"

"Miss Granger. There is much to tell, and little time to do so. Everything will be made clear by the time you leave on your assignment."

_'Leave?' _Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when Kingsley's baritone voice reverberated in the room.

"Each of the founders created a shard of magical energy; sealing part of their magic within it. Gryffindor created the shard Creation; amplifying the magical ability of anyone within close proximity to it. It served as an energy source to all inhabitants of the castle."

He paused briefly, allowing Hermione to absorb the information.

"Hufflepuff created the shard of Preservation; creating a barrier field around the school and effectively concealing it from the muggle world. It is the reason why apparition in and out of Hogwarts wasn't possible. And Ravenclaw created the shard of Prerequisite," at this Kingsley looked over at Hermione, "The shard responsible for the existence of the Room of Requirement."

Hermione had been perplexed since he had started his explanation about the shards; but felt her jaw drop substantially at the mention of the Room of Requirement. She sat there gaping; attempting to process the information. She had read Hogwarts: A History a hundred times; yet felt as if she knew absolutely nothing about the school she spent most of her childhood in.

"I don't think I need to explain the conditions of the Room to you; since you had been visiting it quite frequently in your fifth year," Kingsley continued, a hint of respect in his voice, remembering the establishment of Dumbledore's Army.

"O-of course, Minister."

"Lastly," he started, "The shard... of Destruction. Created by Salazar Slytherin." An uneasy expression fell upon his face. "Not much is known about this shard. Slytherin never shared much about its properties with the rest of the founders. What is known, however, is that it fed off of the magical energy that the other shards were emitting... attracting some questionable creatures in the forest residing next to the school. And while in close proximity to the shard of Creation; it made for a dangerous combination.

A small gasp escaped Hermione's lips; realising what that implied. He was talking about the Forbidden Forest; more specifically why it was Forbidden. The reason the creatures resided within the forest. _They were attracted to the shard._

"These four shards were interlocked with each other. The founders had decided to call it the Elan. It transformed Hogwarts into a safe haven for all who wished to be free to improve their abilities; however, everything changed when Slytherin created the Chamber of Secrets. His ideology created a rift between the founders; and when he turned his back on them, the Elan was severed. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw hid their shards in the school; while Gryffindor's shard was destroyed."

"Wait, why destroy Gryffindor's shard? Why not get rid of the shard of Destruction?" Hermione asked, unable to stop herself from interrupting Kingsley.

"Godric realised the danger his shard posed. It was all good and well if someone were using the amplification for the betterment of the wizarding world, but around people like Slytherin and his supporters; it could only bring about bad fortune. If it were still intact while separated, many might have tried to steal it," Kingsley continued.

"This is absurd!" Hermione exclaimed, rising from her seat. "All of this information... This can't possibly be real, Minister?"

"I assure you it is, Miss Granger."

Hermione's face contorted in a mixture of shock and defeat. There was so much she didn't know; so much the world didn't know. Why was this all coming out now. She looked back at the Minister.

"What happened with Slytherin's shard?"

"It was safeguarded in the castle until another home for it was found. Since then, its location has been changed regularly. But… wherever it went, misfortune always seemed to follow it."

"But, I don't understand. Why didn't they just destroy it like Gryffindor's shard?"

A strained silence befell the office. Hermione saw Kingsley's shoulders sag and a knot started forming in her stomach.

"They couldn't."

Hermione's froze, processing this new information.

"It cannot be destroyed. The only person who might have known how to do so; died centuries ago. _Its_ whereabouts remain unknown."

Hermione looked at the folder on her lap, her eyes landing on the old newspaper article.

"It's last know location..."

Her eyes widened in realisation.

_'No'_

"Was the RMS Titanic on its way to a safehouse in New York."

Hermione didn't move. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Miss Granger?"

"You're saying, what happened all those years ago, that it wasn't an accident? That this shard caused it?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Why would they put it on board a passenger ship?!" she exclaimed. "If they knew what it would do-"

"I don't know the reasons for their decisions, Miss Granger, but I can assure you I am revolted by the results in much the same fashion as you are. And as sure as I am that you have much to say about this, time is of the essence."

Her hands formed a tight fist as she swallowed down her rant about the massacre; because in her mind, that was exactly what it was. They had sent those people off to die. After a few more steady breathes, Hermione looked back at the Minister and nodded for him to continue.

"There are rumours that Nicolas Flamel might have used some of the essence that remained of the shard of Creation to form the Philosopher's stone. It is merely speculation; however, word underground has it that supporters of Voldemort have come up with their own theories. If they could get their hands on the shard… they might try to use its essence to bring him back."

"But... It's lost. They won't find it. It could be anywhere in the ocean."

One look from Kingsley told her she wasn't going to like what was coming. He reached into his desk and pulled out a small black box which he pushed across his desk towards Hermione. She looked at him with curious eyes and her ever present creased brow, before walking to the desk and sliding the lid of the box.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up and her mouth gaped slightly upon seeing the gold item inside.

"My timeturner..."

"It's one of the only three left in existence. This one was kept in Gringotts during the battle of Hoogwarts; for safe keeping. The other is located at the Parisian Ministry of Magic."

Picking up the gold trinket, she inspected it more closely. It was worn down after all these years; the lettering not as clear as it used to be.

"The last was stolen yesterday."

At this Hermione snapped her head up; looking Kingsley dead in the eye. Understanding passed through them as Hermione finally realised why he had called her in.

"They're going back in time; to get the shard before the ship sinks."

"I believe so, Miss Granger."

"And you want me to go back, too?"

A firm nod from Kingsley was all the confirmation she needed; however, a look of worry passed over her features.

"Minister, this isn't simply going back a few hours; this is going back a few decades. Is this even possible? And if it is, am I going to be able to get back?"

"There are risks involved, Miss Granger, but we may have come up with a solution," Kingsley paused briefly, "The shard of Preservation was damaged during the battle of Hogwarts, and upon the restoration of the building, Professor McGonagall has managed to capture some of its essence. We have been using it to enhance the abilities of the time turner in our possession. That being said, once you pass through the time window, you will have exactly four days to turn it and come back, or else the window will close. You cannot miss your mark, Miss Granger."

Hermione swallowed hard, time _was_ of the essence (quite literally).

"You want me to go back and find the shard before Voldemort's supporters do?"

"Yes."

"But... what do I do when I find it? You said it can't be destroyed."

"You just need to make sure it remains out of their reach. It needs to sink with the ship."

She clutched the pendant in her hand; feeling far more nervous than was expected of a war hero.

"Minister, these men... they'll be dark wizards who are used to duelling and using curses. I..."

Sudden flashes of Bellatrix at Malfoy Manor came flooding into her memory. She felt a lump in her throat and unconsciously reached for her left arm.

Kingsley took note of her reaction; anticipating something of the sort.

"Which is why you will not be going alone."

His words shook Hermione out of her alarmed state. She was about to inquire who would be going with her, when there was a resounding knock on the office door.

_"Patentibus"_

The door unlocked and glided open in a similar fashion as it did earlier that morning, revealing two aurors flanking each side of the wizard in the doorway. It was then that Hermione was certain her heart had stopped. This could not be happening.

A pair of pale blue eyes met her chocolate brown ones; and she felt a wave of nausea wash over her.

"Please come in... Mr Malfoy."


End file.
